RWBY: Team JAZZ
by Xenolis
Summary: So the last place didn't like us so let's go to Remanent. Rated T for gore, lots of blood, and the occasional battle royal. There will be a Blake X OC and OC X Yang pairing but one of the OCs isn't mine. Reviews are welcome!
1. New world new changes

So this part of the ARC is going to take place on Remanent and that means Beacon. Yes our group of four will have semblances. I haven't decided on what to give to Zinnia or Yuffie but Xenolis has Grimm control like Silver rose does in Grimm Heir. James has a semblance like Black so expect him to be using hit and run tactics, A LOT. I'm thinking of giving Zinnia a much stronger version of Yang's semblance. Yuffie might get speed or a stealth semblance. The two Rubies thing is cancelled.

* * *

So there is going to be a lot of changes to the RWBY cannon. First off Ruby is going to be like she is in Grimm Heir, Yang is like the one form Altered fate. Also there is two Rubies just to deal with, one good, the other evil.

"Thoughts"

'telepathy'

"Speech"

"writing"

"Pokespeech"

God speech

Lendaries have bold underlined names while people just have bold and italic names. Bold and underlined speech just mean that it was very expressive, and gods have their names bolded, underlined, and italicized. God speech with quotation marks is the equivalent of being very Peeved off.

* * *

James POV-

* * *

So how did I end up in this situation? Well allying myself to Zane, might to be a reason, but once he showed me what they were really up to. Let's just say they will never see the light of day again if I get my hands on them before HE gets his hands on them. Zinnia says that something dark lies beneath his cold exterior that makes him look like a cute and cuddly puppy. I have never seen this side of him, until now. I'm now truly terrified of him, he took one look at the Grimm Dragon and turned it into dust.

"So where are we regarding the timeline." Zinnia questioned Zane "Well we just made it past the Battle of Beacon, and we won! Time to celebrate with some Thunder cannons."

* * *

(9 and a half years ago)

* * *

"So please explain to us why we are 9 again?" Yuffie asked really pissed off

"That is a good question, I don't really know. But I think it has to do that I have no idea what is going to happen on this world, so let's get going. I don't want to die here."

"Quick question, what happened to total nuclear devastation? I was all ready to stop world war III."

"Most of them missed their intended target. My entire homeland was moved here to avoid destruction. We also grabbed as many people and pokemon as possible to ensure that they didn't die. Everyone who was left were ones either wanting to destroy the world or they helped villains." He said if it was nothing.

"Someone is heartless, they people how laughed, cried, and lived. And you just let them die as if it was nothing." Yuffie said sounding pretty pissed offf.

"They would destroy this world to stop Alamorians from having a good, quite life. Then they would destroy all that these people worked so long to build." Zane rebutted to Yuffie

"Well then, I'm sorry but your assistance is no longer needed in the group. You don't have to stay here, but you're no longer welcome." Zane said staring down Yuffie

"Well then, I'll just be on my way then." Yuffie said

"Don't get killed then." I said noticing that she had a fox tail

"What just happened? I left to take a piss and Yuffie leaves, why does all of the interesting things happen when I'm not around." Zinnia said very depressed

"So anyone else notice that Yuffie had a fox tail?"I asked very confused

"Does anyone know why you have dog ears then?" Zinnia asked me and Zane

"Well I just felt some wing grow on my back, so if I had to guess. I think we are some sort of animal human hybrid that might be common here." He said as we headed off towards the nearest village when we encountered a pack of black and white werewolves.

"Zinnia would you like to have some real practice with the Holy wrath?" Zane asked as Zinnia unsheathed the wrath

"Yes I have been wanting to rend something to bits for sometime." She said all to eager to rip them to pieces

"Well, they could be lycins." I pointed out to those two

"No Lycins would have noticed us by now, these are what some people call Grimm. They are soulless and mindless monsters, and they must be killed before they get us." He explained to me

"So killing them is oka?" "No it is encouraged but you have to train and graduate from a hunter school, but since there is no one here to tell us not to. We can let loose and kill any Grimm that happens to cross our path, though once we near civilization we must be careful hen we kill grimm. We might be seen by a Hunter and get recruited or worse question how we could kill grimm so easily." He said as Zinnia turned the grimm into dust

"That was easy, so continue to the next town then." She asked resheathing the wrath

"Yes I think there is some sort of camp that way." I said pointing to the south west "must be a small one from the size of the fire."

"Onward then, time to find a place to lay low till Alamora shows up." Zane said as he started to walk that way

* * *

So the first true chapter of our story. So now time to tell you where the story is going from here. The next few chapter is basically going to be fill till they are old enough to go to Beacon. They may or may not join the old white fang before Adam got his hands on it. So Xenolis out!


	2. Grimm Alliance

So I'm no longer going to put the speech key any more. So if you need to see it, go read on of my other stories. Now onto the real AN. I have figured out who is going where. Zinnia may or may not got to the Schnees, and Jamson may go to Ozpin. Also remember Ashley, she will be coming back in this fanfic. Zane is going to visit an old friend

* * *

James POV-

* * *

"So we found a destroyed town, now what our glorious leader?" I asked Zane

"Well, let's look around, and … wait, where are our pokeballs?! All I have is Ashly and that's it." Zane said very worried "Wat is das? A note from the … YOU ASSHOLES! YOU LEAVE US DEFENSELESS ON A WORLD WHICH WILL KILL US IF IT GETS THE CHANCE TO!" Let just put it this way he was as terrifying as I am at full force and he is still human.

"Calm down before you go nova or whatever you do to become god like."

"I AM A GOD MORTAL!" He said screaming in my skull

"SHUT UP THAT HURT!" I screamed at him

Zinnia just walked up behind him and cold cocked him

"Let's just leave him here, he can survive on his own. We still need to find the nearest town." Zinnia said as she drug him up against a nearby tree

"So we are just going to leave him. He is going to be pretty pissed off when he wakes up. He will destroy anything in his path to find us and demand an explanation of our behavior." I said very concerned about my well being

"Well we then leave a note explaining ourselves to him, and maybe leave him some way of contacting us when he wakes up." Zinnia said taking out some paper and a pencil and starts writing the note

"Well we got company, I'm starting to think that those things are everywhere, and they want us dead." I said as I summoned my shard blade and prepared to cut off the head of the nearest wolf, and did so with so much ease that I crushed the wolf behind it with my split 3 of them in a single strike, and then impaled another one on the end of the Sun burst gauntlets. I sliced a Grimm bear in half with no effort. Zinnia finished off 5 more wolves and a giant scorpion.

"So that was easy, and a little strange and all. Zane blew off some steam and then they show up. I think that they are attracted to negative emotions. So let's just keep things nice and light so we don't attract any more of them okay." I said trying to keep some form of joy about me

* * *

Zane's POV (3 hours latter)-

* * *

"Oww my head really hurts. Why did she have to do that?" I thought to myself as I dusted myself off. "Well I did deserve to get my skull bashed in after an outburst like that. I have no clue which way they went. So that way and maybe I might find an old friend of mine before I reincarnated." I thought hopefully

* * *

(Another 3 hours)

* * *

"I found his home, great, now how do I get in there without alerting him?" I thought as I studied the canyon, the birthplace of all grimm. I just decided to walk straight into the Beast's den, and announce myself as loud as possible. After deciding to be as loud as possible, I teleported straight into the center of the canyon, and released large amount of energy.

I immediately draw the Blade and watch as it transformed from a solid brick into this world's form. Then I noticed was surrounded by grimm, and a crazed grin grew across my face. With a simple swing I took out about 75 percent of them. I felt a strange sensation as the dark either of the dissolving Grimm was absorbed into my body. As the changes took hold of my body I almost fell to the ground due to the pain of my transformation. My entire skin went black as the either started to change my entire bone structure. I felt my wings expand to quadruple their current size. Large bone plates formed along my spine, and claws from on the tips of my fingers. Both of my eyes change, the iris become yellow cat eye slits, and the rest of them become dark blood red.

'Well then, this is unexpected, the only other person that reacts like that is … No you can't be her she left thousands of years ago and has never returned since well ever does that mean you're her?' I heard a very familiar voice in my head

"Good to see that you're still alive, Overlord. Surprised to see me again. There are a few things we need to talk about." I said as the transformation finally came to an end, I looked like a Dragon minus four eyes, but there was still red slits were the eyes were supposed to be.

'Well what it that you wanted to talk to me about?'The Overlord asked me appraising my body for any weaknesses.

'We better get into one of the caves to avoid orbital surveillance.' I thought back to him as we started toward one of the entrances of the cave system

* * *

So there is the chapter please Review/Fav/Follow this story. Yes there is going to be a lot of changes to the canon. This is the start of them, also James ... is … going to be killing/torturing people a lot later in the story. I don't really have control over James he is someone else's OC. I just decide how badly is he going to mess up the world's cannon.


	3. C&C in the house!

This chapter is where the group splits even more and there may be a chance that James may get a girlfriend or at least a crush. Zinnia, my OC, and James will have fractions that they control and there will be a war with Atlas.

* * *

Zinnia POV- 

* * *

'So back to traveling alone again, well this just sucks. I now have to get to the nearest settlement or I have to start hunting again. That is not idea I want to use.' I thought packing up my camp and started heading northward

* * *

(3 hours later)

* * *

"This is new" I said looking through the 5 inch binder to find the vehicle in front of me (Red alert 2 Apocalypse tank).

'So this is an Apocalypse tank, what is it doing here then?' I thought as I looked it over to see if it had any damage and is in working order. And other than some scratched paint nothing is wrong with it structurally. The inside had no rust and with a simple flick of a switch the fusion engine came to life. Looking around for the controls, I find a joystick hooked into the onboard computer. After running over multiple trees I finally figured out how to drive it. It's computer setup is three monitors the center one was the forward view. The left screen was the vehicle and weapon status. 'I really got luck with this find 0 damage and has a full ammo bunker of HEAP rounds (high explosive armor piercing).' I thought as went over the screens read outs. The right screen has a map of the region and a message screen which had an order to go to these coordinates to reform with the main group.

'So this is going to be interesting when I show up.' I thought as I flattened some trees and Grimm that where in my way

* * *

James POV (About the same time as Zinnia finding the Apocalypse tank)-

* * *

"ABOUT DAMN TIME I FOUND A SETTLEMENT!" I said as I walked into the base without knowing that I just set off every alarm in the place. About the time I make it past the second ring of walls about the time 100 GIs, 15 guardian GIs, 12 attack dogs, 4 Chrono troopers, 43 Grizzly tanks, Tanya Adams, 32 IFVs, 25 Mirage Tanks, and 7 Mirage Tanks show up.

"Well isn't this lovely, I come to find where the nearest town is, and all I get is this!?" I said surveying the troops and armor in front of me. "You did just walk through a kill zone that would destroy anything that Yuri or the Soviets could throw at us." Tanya said pointing out the prism towers, pill boxes, and Patriot missile batteries.

"Well then that might affect what you may call armor but to mine it doesn't get so much as a wear spot on it when it gets hit with heat that would turn lava into vapor" I said looking over the inner part of the base.

Not much to see other than a barracks, a war factory, and a few power plants.

"So what do you want then, food, weapons, directions?" Tanya asked both hands holding her pistols but not aiming at me

"Well I would like to enlist in your army, it does look like you do need the help, what with your limited knowledge of the situation of this world. Do you know what a Grimm is or what a Faunus is?" I asked

"A what?" She asked with one of the most funny looking confused faces I have ever seen

"Just let me explain." I said as I started going through what Zane told me

* * *

Zane (The Dragon) POV-

* * *

"So, it's about time I left. I still have to make my way to Vale and plan my nation's ascension to power. Which means that you will have complete control over the original land masses. All I ask of you is to leave my people alone" I asked politely

"I will take it into consideration"

"Thank you, Overlord. I will not betray your trust." I said turning around and taking off into the sky.

* * *

So I did some changes and things will get hectic later on. I had to create a new super weapon just for Remanent: The Dust Nuke. It is a nuclear missile infused with burn, energy, explosive, and lightning dust. It also has to have an active source of aura to make use of the dust to augment the uranium part of the nuke.

* * *

Xenolis out!


	4. Chrono Dark

So last chapter we found out who was going to what fraction, but I forgot to do the regular characters. All of them, but Blake don't have a fraction. She is in "the care" of the Allied forces. She will also be training with James, but they will become two very different type of soldiers. One will be a Chrono legionnaire, the other a heir to Tanya Adams legend.

* * *

(3 Years later)(start playing from shadows for the entire duration of this part of the chapter)

* * *

James POV-

* * *

'Finally, I'm out of training and I get to see some action now!' I thought grabbing my Chrono legionnaire armor out of locker. Hurrying to the special dressing room for the Chrono legionnaires. We have to have seperate rooms to avoid our chrono weapons from erasing some one. On my way there I see my crush Blake Belladonna. She is training to be the replacement for Tanya, who we lost a year ago to those damm Grimm. After seeing that she was once again target practicing, as always.

After a few minutes of strapping the legionnaire armor on, and hooking up the Chrono gun pack to said armor. I left the Chrono Armory heading to the walled off area in front of the Battle Lab, the graduation area.

As we gather around the Lab, I notice that Blake was among our group. But I found it better not to question why she was here. Not a good idea to question someone who could take apart an Atlassian battleship with 3 C-4 charges, and is very antisocial.

With that thought out of my mind I turned back to the temporary stage set up for graduation for us elite soldiers, I saw our instructor, Newman Lewarc.

"Well today is the day that some of your training is over but for some of you your training is just beginning. Those special few will become this world's greatest warriors, Huntsman. They are some of the best skilled warriors of Remnant. As you can tell the few that get to be Huntsman will leave us and our fraction to join the aspiring few of this world to become hunters and huntress." he said looking over the congregation of people here "Those people are James Bolt, Blake Belladonna, and Iris Everson. They will be leaving tonight and make their way to Signal Academy."

'So this is going to be fun few days' I thought as everyone else vacated the area, leaving just me, Blake, and Iris. No matter how hard I tried to trust her I just can't trust her. I just had the feeling that she caused some massive tragedy, but I just dismissed it as some twing. She was 5 feet tall, dark brown hair and eyes, and a toned body. Not like I notice anyway, I was too busy training.

Blake was well Blake, she had the Gambol Shroud, which I helped to make, Tanya's twin .45 pistols, and a 50 cal sniper rifle. She was a little better around dogs, at least she could stand my presence instead of trying to claw my eyes out when we first met 2 and a half years ago. I still have that damn scar over my left eye, but I don't blame her. How was I supposed to know she was afraid of dogs.

"You three will leave with you regulatory equipment and some extra supplies for the trip. Their school year begins in a month, so you have plenty of time to get there and secure a place of residence. After that your life is up to you what to do with." he said as three Guardian GI brought 3 survival kits for us.

"You will make your way on your own, there is only two extra spots to enter. So you will have to race to get there. James's spot is already secured since he is a Chrono legionnaire and can just teleport there. But you two will have to walk there, the first person to make it there alive has the spot." he said in such a somber tone that it made me shiver

'Well then I want Blake to win but I can't interfere with their trial, but they would never know.' I thought darkly looking over to Iris planning what to do with her.

* * *

So I just had to put this chapter out early to please one of my readers.


	5. Attack on Atlas

So we found out what happened to James and Blake, now onto Ashley's part of the story. By the way anyone who hate the Yuri's faction will not for much longer, they are now quite nice since they're the only ones that really care here. Strange huh?

* * *

Ashley's POV- (start playing Hell march 03, continuous)

* * *

"Mam, they're going to break through our defenses soon, we have to get all of the civilians out of here before it is too late." I heard some low ranking lieutenant say

"Yes start the evacuation immediately, and get every soldier out alive we need them if we are to continue to fight here in Atlas." I said requesting 3 extra Gatling tanks, and 15 more Flying saucers for the retreat back to prime base.

"Yes Mam!" the lieutenant said as he started relaying the orders out to the troops out in the field

"Well things have certainly gone to shit." I thought almost wincing at what my mother would of think if she heard me say that, but I remember that she died when we world jumped here. I remembered back to when I first meet the fraction I was currently controlling.

Things were strange when I woke up here 3 years ago surrounded by a group of soldiers in unfamiliar armor. They said they were Alamorain Yurin Forward expeditionary force, making sure that the there was no threat to Alamora when they arrived here. I thought it a little strange to send the equivalent of an invasion force to scout out this world. But seeing as how Iris and her associates tried to nuke them into oblivion, I don't blame them for their paranoia.

After a month with them, we found a city of nothing but people like me, you know with animal traits. The Yurin forces actually helped them out in anyway they could. They started to recruit people to their cause immediately. After the first week or so they tested me for any special traits. When the test results said I was as strong as Yuri himself psychically! They started my training immediately to become the next Yuri Prime commander. When I got around to the part of the training that involved my psychic chariot, I decided that I need something much stronger and faster than the older models that they brought with them.

I took the elevation engine and the energy cannon from an old prototype UFO and the controls for a regular chariot. Most of my instructors thought it strange for me to build my own chariot, but once they saw that it was more durable and was able to fight on its own without any orders, they were quite impressed.

After a year or so, I finished my training psychic training, and started my command training. I finished it within 3 days, where the regular commander in training takes 2 to 3 weeks to complete. Let's just say I'm their ace in the hole when it comes to commanding an army on the battlefield. So far I have never lost a base to enemy before until today. The atlas military has caught wind of our activities in Atlas, and immediately attacked the nearest base to their borders, mine. I started to evacuate the civilians before Atlas got close enough to start aerial bombardment on the town which the base protected. I sent out 4 Flying saucers, 20 thrashers, 5 Gatlings, and 5 captured Apocalypse tanks with a group of 79 initiates.

After 3 hours of an even battle between me and the Atlas commander, their reinforcements started to pour into the area like a flood. They overwhelmed our forward positions and outpost easily. Now I'm ordering a full retreat to the nearest base here, which is Atlas Yuri prime base. It's home to our next super weapon, Psychic Alpha. It's the equivalent of a nuclear warhead being dropped, but with 10 times the rad effect of a regular one. It wouldn't be ready by the time Atlas forces invaded the town, so here I am buying time till it is fully charged and aimed correctly. Until then I have no way of really winning this battle.

"Mam! We just got this in from Atlas prime base, the Russian Black Guard is coming to our aid. They will be here in 10 minutes. 5 more battleship class Atlas airships entering the bat-Wait! Getting another report from prime, The allied forces are sending units via Chronosphere, and air drop. The airdrop will be here in 5 minutes, the first wave has already " the lieutenant said almost in tears at the great news

"Well then tell them to get to the nearest battle and help the troops destroy the Atlas forces, capture anyone if possible." I said moving the battlefield map over where the allied forces showed up, I saw 5 prism tanks, 3 grizzlys, and … 10 trees, which turned out to be mirage tanks, though given how strangly the super weapons have been acting, I wouldn't hold it against them if their chronosphere had pulled some trees with them.

After finishing looking over the Allied units, I gave them coordinates where to form up chokeholds for the Atlas forces that were just coming into the area.

"This will give me just enough time to finish preparations and ready myself for anything they may throw my way" I thought as the forward scouts of the black guard showed up "Well that was fast" I thought as the Flat Tracks began unloading Elite Conscripts, tesla troopers, and Desolators out onto the battlefield.

"Well then now I have to avoid radiation zones and keep most of my troops alive at the same time. Great. Wait … how did some of them get into a box canyon? Just how!?" I thought as looked for ways to avoid the desolators and have the best survival rate.

After another 3:48, the airdropped troops came in over the western ore and gem fields where most of my Warminers and slave miners (using SDC managers, no Faunus) are collecting materials for repairing and upgrading our current forces weapons and armor. Everything was going great till that damn Scheen b***h came into one of outpost and shut down all of the defenses for the base. "Well … damn you! If I ever get my hands on you, you'll regret making me your enemy!" I thought as I called all units back to my base and prepared for total base evac and detonation of A bomb that all Yuri bases in Atlas had just in case, so that none of our technology would be copied and used against us in the future.

"So what to do now?" I thought leaving the command room

* * *

Please review, like, fav, and share with your friends please. Really I want reviews, any and all type of reviews but nothing to lewd please.

Xenolis out!


	6. I'm getting to old for this S

So last chapter was colorful to say the this chapter is Zinnia's. I welcome someone reviewing so please do.

* * *

Zinnia Pov- (start playing Red vs Blue Agent Tex theme)

* * *

"Well things could be worse I could be in an Atlas concentration camp, rotting away, and forced to mine in there dust mines for the rest of my immortal life." I thought as my division of the black guard made their way to Yurin prime base Atlas, after Yuri Prime node had to detonate the base self destruct to allow us to make a clean getaway. "Well after that disappointment of a last mission, I think sometime away from the guard will be good for me. I think I might try to become a huntress." I thought as we made our way through the mountains to the coast where the prime base is located

* * *

(3 hours later and stealing a hover transport)

* * *

"Well that would have gone better, right Ashley?" I asked my partners old … friend, companion? What eve all we need to do now was to find James and Zane and we could get the fuck off of this hell forsaken world.

"Yep, another base lost to Atlas. Damn it, I didn't get to use Psychic Alpha! I wanted to see what it does to enemy troop!" she explained right into my ear

"Hyper much?" I asked trying to fix my ear drum

"Nope!" she replied

"..." I just sat there as we neared the cost of city of another 5 minutes of a hyperactive physic Ashley *lots of shuddering* in the small compartment of the hover transport. After we disembarked from the transport we were greeted by a familiar sight.

"Why hello again Zinnia I see you are doing well. Ah there you are Ashley, I was beginning to wonder where you went" I heard Zanes' voice say but all I was was a humanoid Grimm Dragon "What? You never saw a Hybrid before. Man is that sad." it said as it started to walk towards us.

"Ashley get back into the transport I'll handle this with my tank (armagedon tank mk1)" I said slowly backing up towards my precious

"Seriously you think you can win, I can tear apart an Atlas Battleship without thinking about it. So that tanks armor is kinda of paper thin compared to what I have destroyed." Zane-Grimm Dragon said

"So how do we know it's you not some genetic experiment gone wrong?" Ashley asked Zane-Grimm

"This is how" he said pulling out the worldly blade and allowing it to extend its energy blade to full length

"Yep that's him alright." I said sitting atop of my tanks turret

"So let's get to Beacon before anyone notices that I have disappeared. We can store your tank in the garage that I use for my vehicles." He said taking off towards the direction Beacon is in.

"So we have to follow him then?" Ashley asked me

"Yes we have to" I said starting up the tanks engines and driving off

* * *

So that was the chapter I hoped you liked it so the next one is Zanes. So please review, fav and follow this story please.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Xenolis out!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	7. Time to start the war

So the last chapter was how Zinnia and Ashley got to Vale and meet Zane when they exited. So they will find out what he was doing all of that time. So I'm haven't been feeling all that well, but anyways onto the chapter.

* * *

Zanes POV (A day later)- 

* * *

"So what you have been doing all of these years?" Zinnia asked over the comlink that we had set up

"Well not much, I had to build up a laboratory and a factory, establishing a GPS system, and I built an intersystem spaceship from a retired Atlas battleship with extra hull plating and ion engines to boot." I said with quite some confidence

"Really? We're working on how to get to the moon." Ashley said

"Wow, been there, done that. Nothing is there and it is really hard to walk around with half of it being in orbit around itself" I said making my way to the entrance to the entrance to my equivalent of an evil underground lab.

* * *

(15 minutes later) Inside of the underground lab

* * *

"So what is up with all of the robots? And why do you have a nuclear missile in the middle of Vale?" Ashley asked me

"I have been experimenting with Dust and Uranium to see if it can be a viable power source for Remnant. So far I have made a working fusion reactor and five regular nuclear reactors, all of this just to keep Ozpin off of my back" I said picking up a laptop and started looking through yesterday's data

"So you work with Ozpin then?" Zinnia asked picking up one of my favorite toys the Rem BFG 25000 (much improved version of the BFG 9000)

"By the way be careful with that it shots Antimatter plasma and it can take out an entire planet." I said as Zinnia quickly back down "And yes just enough for me to keep this place running. I produce tech for Oz. I do have other ways of getting things that I need, and speak of the devil. How did your 'requisition' mission go?" I said meeting Torchwick by the northern entrance tunnel

"Well other than the increased security around the R&D building. We got 'everything', even their new project." Roman said pointing to the human sized creat.

"Well then move that into the lab and I'll get everything set up. Any questions? No, good. We'll take later." I said leading my old associates to the monorail that leads to Beacon

"So you taking your new underlings to meet Ozpin then? Why are they so special, and most of the scientists here don't even get a single mention in any of your reports?" Roman said pointing his cane at me

"First off they are a pair of survivors from the last world I visited and they aren't my underlings. Also the reason most of scientists here are working on other things that have nothing to do with my work" I said almost turning back into my Grimm form, my silver eyes were almost a glow with raw energy.

"Okay I'm just going to now, and … yeah." Roman said trying not to set me off (Silver Eyes remember that).

"Yeah get on that, after you ladies" I said opening the door to the tram.

After getting onto the tram Ashley asked why I was so mean to Torchwick.

"Well I have to keep them in line or they will get to cocky and will get caught. So I show them a fraction of my power, and they can just figure out the rest if they fail me. I have a high tolerance for failure when they start off but after a few months they should be trained well enough to not get caught by security." I said as the tram reached it's top speed of 85 miles per hour

"So how long until we reach our destination then?" Zinnia asked checking over her armours read outs

"Well about 10-12 minutes usually, but remember I can warp space so we can be there instantly." I said as the tram started to slow down

"Well we're here already, so how do we explain our appearance here in Vale?" Ashley asked me while the tram came to a full stop

"Everyone in Vale and Vacco knows what is happening up in Atlas and they know everything about their treatment of Faunus" I said as the doors opened up into a small stone tunnel with a steel door leading to my lab under Beacon, upon entering I immediately closed the door behind us. Around the lab was scattered parts of electronics and dust vials.

"So what do you make in this lab, super weapons, armies of robots, super cruisers, or end all plagues?" Zinnia asked me as she went through all of the things that were scattered around

"Nope only small things like better airship designs, more powerful dust types, and I fixed the problem that if one site fails the entire CCT system fails. Why did I do that, because it is called being ready for the future." I said sitting down in my comfy grav chair

"Well then how long do we have to wait for Ozpin?" Zinnia asked me as she took a seat by the tram entrance while Ashley stayed near me as I requested that Ozpin come down to the lab.

* * *

(After a lot of explaining and a small amount of begging)

* * *

"So you two will be joining me when I enter Beacon, thought anyone else who survived and somehow made it here are on their own."

"So what are we doing till then? We can't just sit around all the time and wait around for our initiation." Ashley said

"We could make Atlas's day a living hell is always an option." I said with a very evil smirk on my face

"Yes let's." Ashley and Zinnia said in unison.

* * *

And End! So please review, like and fave, please. So next chapter is going to be about James and Blake. Yes there will be a war with atlas, but Vale and Vacco will have nothing to do with it.

Xenolis out!


	8. You should be dead

So last chapter was all about what Zane was doing at Beacon, this chapter will probably be some fan service but not to the degree of some anime out there. Also this chapter is not to be read aloud. That being said onward with the story, I don't own RWBY; they belong to Rooster teeth and Monty Oum.

* * *

 _Blake POV (one week later)-_

* * *

'Damm that spy Iris, if can't get into Signal, then I can't help put down Atlas and their affiliates.' I thought easily sneaking past a small group of death stalkers, after that I swore I saw a shadow move past me, I ignored it.

After a few hours of going cross-country I came across a small dirt road that went in the general direction of Signal. I just followed it till it ended at a paved road with a sign pointing me towards the small isle of Patch.

But when I got to the port that was across from the isle was burning and there was Atlas troops every where and dead bodies of some white fang members and Yuri troops lay all over the dock area, as if they were trying to protect the retreating hover transports in various shapes of damage but still very functional.

* * *

(Hell to pay DOOM)

* * *

The next thing I heard was the roar of twenty thousand airship engines from behind me. An old Atlesian battle cruiser that looked like it had gone some extreme modifications.

It started firing at the Atlas airships in the area and the next thing I knew I was in the fray tearing every atlas soldier apart with my Gambol Shroud and my twin 45 pistols with ease. None of them knew what hit them as I killed each and every one of them.

* * *

(End song)

* * *

After a few minutes later every atlas soldier was dead either disembodied or so full of bullet holes it wasn't funny. Most of them fell even before I got to them. There was multiple driverless mechs were walking around patrolling the area making sure that there was no more Atlesian guards around. Not wanting to be there when the huntsmen showed up and start asking question, I left on a small boat I found near the docks.

After half an hour I came to shore near where the transports let the people off. In the confusion I got away from the landing area, not wanting to get caught by whoever ran the transports. I soon saw that damn bitch Iris and I knew either it was her or me that would die today.

When I finally caught up to her she was in front of a families house deep in the forest, when she finally noticed me. "So, you finally came to find out which of us is better? Well you better be prepared for one hell of a fight." Iris yelled pulling out an unknown dagger and a 45 pistol from their holsters behind her back.

"So it seems, though why don't we take this into the forest, so that the good people in the house don't have to see this." I suggested taking out the Gambol shroud out of its sheath

"Nah, I rather like having an audience for my battles. Like how I like wh-" she said as I left off 5 rounds at her feet to stop her constant yammering. "Really did you have to cut me off mid sentence. Well you just can't stand it that I have a more active sex life than you." She taunted me with

"Well at least I have a romantic interest, you just bang everything that has dick!" I yelled at her as she charged me with her knife

"Really and you haven't told him your feelings for him yet? Wow you really are an anti social bitch." She said as I dogged the knife strike and used the sheath to knock Iris out cold, tired her up, and left. With that I was on my way again.

* * *

(1 1/2 hours later)

* * *

After an hour or so of searching I finally found Signal academy, and sitting there waiting was James like a statue, from the extreme long-range chronoshift he performed, with the help of a chronosphere.

He slowly notices me after coming out of the trance. "So are you going to be my new partner?" he asked as slowly fell over like a statue.

Catching him before he fell over onto his face. "Yes I am." I said steadying him.

"Well then we should register." He said slowly walking

"Do you need any help Jameson?" I asked him getting front of him

"Ye – OW! What the hell just hit me?!"

"Turn around and let me see, oh. It's Iris's well I'm going to keep it since she tried to kill me earlier today" I said removing it from between his shoulder blades "Are you going to be okay? I mean I just removed the knife from your spine, most people fall over dead."

"Well I'm not most people am I?" He said walking towards the front office of Signal

"Okay then." I said fallowing him closely "So do you want to go no a date later with me?"

"" … "You just surprised me there, yeah sure, just after I do one thing." He said teleporting away, and then I heard a high-pitched scream, even for my heightened hearing, and a sickening crunch. I felt better knowing that Iris is dead.

"Thank you for killing her." I cooed to him

"Our little secret, alright" James said in a hushed voice

"Aright"

So that was that, Iris in any shape or form will not reappear EVER again. So that said please review, fav, and follow.

Xenolis out!


	9. TO WAR!

Well last chapter happened, anyways this chapter will be about how the guerrilla war will be conducted and what will be done first. I'll probably put the first raid in this chapter. Also I don't own RWBY, roosterteeth does.

* * *

Zinnia POV-

* * *

"So how do we do this? Is this just an operation where we don't give a fuck about civilian casualties or do we try to win the hearts of the people over." I asked Zane

"We'll try to limit the civilian casualties as much as possible, so that Atlas doesn't immediately try to destroy us. We also want to cause as much economic harm as we can without destroying them completely." he said as a map of atlas appeared in holographic form

"So basicly the hit and run method, but we try to keep life loss as low as possible." Ashley added in

"Not so much, I was thinking that we try to make the military career as a foolhardy option. That will make it easier to remove more of their industrial equipment. Also we need lots of trained technicians to maintain the equipment. So that means we have to liberate as many POW camps as possible. That will give us the advantage, we could strike at any time from anywhere." he said as the map of Atlas started to show all of the industrial/military sites, and POW camps.

"So we strike them fast and hard as much as possible. Great strategy if you're fighting a war as the defending forces. But as the attacking force we couldn't do that forever, we would need supplies. Even if we took the weapons from the dead soldiers we couldn't even sustain that for what you're suggesting." I replied to Zane

"All we are doing is buying time till Alamoria shows up and then we bring the fight straight to their front door and to balls with little or no civilian casualties. DEATH TO THEM ALL!" Zane exclaimed raising a Grimm like clawed fist in the air

"What is up with your hand Zane?!" Ashley said, almost yelling

"Oh … how I look now is actually part of an illusion to keep Hunters and Huntresses form killing me on sight. I'm the equivalent of a knight in the Grimm hierarchy. Which means that we can get support from the Grimm at anytime. Also that means I have to some explaining with their leader which I don't want to do at this time." He said as the illusion fell away completely showing a half human half dragonoid grimm standing in front of us.

"Which means that if the 'king' of the grimm died I would have to take up the mantle till his heir reached the age to ascend to the throne, which them I can go back into obscurity." Zane said albite a little sadly (he really doesn't want that job)

"Well then, let's hope that event doesn't happen. First of all we would be out of a job and life would become boring." Ashley remarked

"Since everything else is the nitty gritty, shale we put our plan into motion then ladies?" He asked us

"So how are going to travel around? An Apocalypse tank isn't the move covert of vehicles, trust me I have tried to sneak with around with one." I said

"Remember I did say that I had an old Atlassian cruiser refitted with Ion engines, it is stealthy as hell. When I tested it out none of their radars could read me leaving the atmosphere." Zane said typing a pass code and toggling a function on the main display board "Come on we have not long till it leaves. I set the launch to automatic so we can leave as soon as possible."

"What about Ozpin, Zane?" I asked him as we left the lab

"I usually leave to get things far from Vale. He's use to it by now." He responded

"By the way what is the name of the cruiser?" Ashley inquired

"Alamora's revenge, but it was originally called EXP-9AJF37SJW. It was probably an experimental to leave this planet's atmosphere. But all dust that goes out into space immediately loses it's potency."

* * *

So that is this month's chapter, I'm quite proud of this one. So remember to like/fav/review and see you next time! Apparently we have gotten 1,300 views (0_0) just for this story.

Xenolis out!


	10. MAYDAY! MAYDAY!

I've noticed that no one is reviewing this story so far. From this chapter on ANY reviews are okay, I really need the help and OC's are welcome if you have them. The form for the is on my profile. Anyways the chapter is the first base raid but there are some things I have to get out of the way.

* * *

James POV-

* * *

"So Blake what classes do we have together?" I asked her getting dressed in the schools uniform, which was way to restricting for me.

"We just have Combat Studies together, which is saddening." Blake said

"So … see you later then?" I said as I grabbed my shardplate and shardblade

"Let's see your first class is Remanent history Rm 1050 and it starts at 8:00 … and it's 7:50 right now. You better start if you want to make it to class." Blake said

"See you later Blake" I said running down the hall

(AN: there some fluff just to soften the gore the rest of the chapter)

* * *

Zane POV-

* * *

"So you said the 'Revenge' was a recovered Experimental airship, which kingdom did it come from?" Ashley said as we made our way through the launch base somewhere off the coast of Vale.

"It was Atlas's experiment into space travel, since dust doesn't work outside, it fell like a rock and the dust in the engines were inert since it came into contact with the vacuum of space. I found it 2 years ago roughly, and I easily repaired it and made it space worthy. Thought the cruiser in the next dock over is a true piece of Alamorean technology. It can destroy an entire air fleet without any major expenditure of energy." I said as the heavy blast doors opened up showing a slightly dinged up Atlassian cruiser

"So that is what we are going up in or are we going to liberate all our comrades from the dirty, sniveling hands of the Atlassian's?" Zinnia asked me as we made our way to the bridge.

"No we are going to survey the planet just to find where all of Atlas's bases are. By then the 'Revenge' should be completed and they shall fear all Alamoreans!" I exclaimed as the engineering airlock opened up. "Also be careful not to touch any of the controls because they are twitchy."

* * *

(1hour later and several lengthy explanations)

* * *

"If you ask another technical question, I will kill you Ashley. I swear it." I said from behind bared teeth

"Okay calm down, Zane." Ashley said backing away from me quickly before she incurs my anger

"Anyways we have to strap in, since I don't have full access to all of the resources this world has to offer. I can't make inertial dampeners or any heavy fusion/antimatter weapons yet. So we can't go toe to toe with Atlas, but we can give them quite the headache till then." I said strapping into the pilot's seat.

"So until Alamorean reinforcements can arrive we are limited to hit and run tactics." Zinnia asked as she strapped herself into a seat.

"Yes, but as I said before we need to get information on the location of Atlas's bases are." I said as the launch doors opened up and the ship started to angle upwards

"So until we have a complete map of Remnant, we can't do anything." Ashley said strapped into a seat already

As soon as we broke atmosphere the proximity alarms were going off.

"Off to the starboard, missile incoming!" Zinnia yelled as I tried to yank the controls to the right.

"Impact in 5 … 4 … 3 … 2 … 1 ... " and then there was a blinding light indicating that a nuclear warhead went off.

* * *

Sorry I know this chapter is short, but it does set up later events.

See ya later!

Xenolis!


	11. Day 1 in Atlas

If didn't get last chapter this chapter will explain what happened and what set of events it just set off. So OC submission is still open, and I'm open to any suggestions you dudes may have. So please review and fav if you like the story.

* * *

Zane's POV-

* * *

"Well that was rough, and annoying. Atlas has truly overstepped their boundaries. Now I will not only bring them down but there will be a radioactive crater where their belove academy is." I thought getting out of my survival pod.

As I tried to find my location by the night sky I heard a bullhead coming over head. I immediately switched to my Grimm instinces to hid from the bullhead. After running for a hour, dogging bullheads left and right. As the dawn sky started brighten I found a recently abandoned Soviet base. The base as mostly striped of evrything that wasn't structural or junk.

But in some of the more overlooked areas I found some food left over parts from some kind of vehicle, some soviet thompsons, and some food. "Well atleast I can survive long enough to get to a Grimm den and ride back to Vale or get to a village out here."

As I started a fire in the ruined command center of the base I heard a rustling in the barracks, which I haven't searched yet for any more weapons or food. Silently moving through the shadows, I crept upon the creature that caused the noise. As I did I found it to be a 9 and a half or 10 year old girl shivering in the corner of one of the barracks communal bunk rooms. She would be about 5 ft 2 inches if she was standing, she also had long flowing white hair that was messy and she wasn't wearing anything. But somehow she had armor on, like it was a semblance or part of her body.

I morphed out of the shadows, not that far from her. I noticed that she was dead asleep with paper all around her. "She must of disturbed some when she rolled over. Aww" I gently picked her up and took her back to the command center. All that night I could take my eyes off of her, in the morning I started a signal fire and let a note for those Atlassian to take her to Beacon for 'scientific study'.

I headed south by southwest till I found a destroyed town which was covered in Grimm. I easily followed the psychic trail back to a hidden den at the end of a valley. Entering said den, it was immediately obvious that it wasn't a usual grimm spawning area. It was almost like a house, but built to the likings of a grimm. I immediately heard a growl coming from one of the side tunnels. Reacting to this I went into full grimm form. As soon as the creature charged me, I raked it's flank. Quickly summoning my sword I went into my defensive stance.

Holding my sword just behind my right leg, I put my left foot forward, minimizing my attack profile to it. As it charged again it, I heard the pitter of small feet behind me. Spinning on a pivot, I turned around and immediately summoned another sword from my pocket dimension. After deftly parrying this creatures swipe at me I quickly delivered a knockout blow against the second creature as I drove home my sword with the first creature. After all was said and done, I tied up the second creature and disposed of the body of the first.

I finally noticed the second creature was a young female Human-Grimm fusion. Picking her up and throwing her over my right shoulder, I started south easterly in hopes of finding a town that has a working bullhead.

* * *

So there's the chapter, I hoped you liked it. Leave what you thought in the comments.

Xenolis out!


	12. Darkness below

So last chapter introduced a Ruby variant into my story, which also means I need to get in touch with the fan base of RWBY loops for more ideas I could use. This chapter is mostly what Ozpin finds in Zane's' laboratory and the darkness that lies in the Alamorean Vale base.

* * *

Ozpin POV-

* * *

"Zane? Zane are you in there it has been almost 3 days since you last came out. We are just wondering if you are okay in there." Glynda asked as she tried opening the door

"You know what happened last time you tried to open his lab without him knowing it was you?" I asked moving behind the blast glass that was placed there after last time.

"Yes but I haven't heard anything from him in the last three days, and I'm starting to get worried, last time this happened, he almost killed 5 whole teams." Glynda said pulling out her riding crop and tearing the door off of it's hinges

"That was your fault that happened, nor mine remember that. So let's see what we have here." I said entering Zane's lab, not knowing what lies beyond the door

After letting my eyes adjust to the light level inside the lab, I saw all kinds of Grimm, some of them similar to the ones to the ones I have fought in the past but with subtle changes to their autonomy, some with elbow blades, others with a more draconic form, and others with full body plate bone armor. Most of the grimm here were like that. But the most disturbing thing about them was that their mks plates looked similar to Zanes' when he first arrived, blood red and gnarled look they had. It was as if they were hundreds of thousand of years old, but the displays on their cages said that they were only days to weeks old at most.

"How is any of this possible without an army most of these ancient Grimm have been defeated even by history's best hunters and huntresses. How is it possible that Zane could manage to capture these grimm without any help, and not get a scratch on him?!" Glynda exclaimed looking at some of the larger Grimm in Zane's protection.

"Well he isn't done collecting ancient Grimm, there is one he is after he has it classified as a level 0 Grimm. Does that mean anything to you?" I said handing over the Scroll pad to her.

"Well he said our classification of Grimm wasn't correct, they are supposed to be classified on their danger level, based on something called the defcon system. Zero was supposed to be an apocalyptic class event, everything above that would be lesser and lesser threat to the kingdoms." Glynda said as she went through the pad she stopped at a red page in the

document, with a face that could be described as horror. She handed it to me with the page still open:

* * *

-LEVEL -1 GRIMM-

Name: Grimm Heir

Body type?: Female Humanoid

Weapons: unknown

Age: unknown

IQ score: unknown

Current location: unknown

Powers: unknown

Name: Overlord of all Grimm

Body type: unknown

Weapons: Grimm, ?

Age: As old as the human race at least if not older

IQ score: Unknown

Powers: Creation of new Grimm

Name: Grimm Dragon lord

Body type: Male Humanoid

Weapons: Claws

Age: Unknown

IQ score: unknown

Powers: unknown

These Grimm are not to be engaged at all! They are too dangerous to take on in a team. Not even a fully fledged group of Hunters could kill one of them. Even alone they could decimate Vale in a day.

If you see one, commit suicide to avoid capture, or they will convert you into an unearthly amalgamation of Grimm and Humanoid.

* * *

The sense of dread almost left me unable to stand after I read the level -1 report. It was the most terrifying thing to KNOW that legends of a master Grimm existed but even more terrifying to know that they are true.

"Oz, there's more to the lab than before." Glynda said as she removed a bookshelf

"So what do you think it is that he has to keep it locked up and out of sight of us?" I asked opening the door with a properly placed sword strike

"Well let's find out, shall we?" she asked descending into the depths before me

"So what has Zane kept locked up in this hall of horrors?" I thought to myself as we entered a jail like hallway. There was bodies hanging from the ceiling, the most notably thing about them was that they were decaying but they didn't give off any smell. Half way through the one of the bodies began moving as if it was trying to break free.

The thing fell from it's chains that were holding it. It moved like a zombie but with more menace in its movement as if it was a Grimm. Then it's skull cracked open to reveal a Squid like grimm controlling its body. It was unearthly, and even more dangerous, have the Grimm found a way to weaponize the dead?!

As it lurched towards Glynda, I quickly decapitated it and stabbed it through it's head quickly causing the grimm to disintegrate in their normal fashion. I heard a very familiar voice:

"What are you two doing in the Vas Doral Chamber, this place is off limits to everyone, and I MEAN EVERYONE. So either you get out or more of them will wake up."

"Why should we listen to you Roman? And how do we know that you didn't kidnap him?" Glynda asked throwing one against the wall

"Well first off why on remnant would I kidnap the one person who pays me consistently? Secondly the chances of me getting the drop on him are nill, he doesn't sleep well not in the same way as me and you do. But that is beyond the point are you coming or not?!" Roman exclaimed as he blew one of them to bits

"Come on Glynda he is offering us a way out of this hall of horrors after, and from his tone he is sincere." I said easily turning 20 of the Doral into dust. After Roman resealed the chamber, he confiscated out weapons. He claimed it was for the protection of some of the more delicate equipment down here in 'Vale base'.

"What is it exactly that you do down here Roman. I didn't know Zane had criminal contacts in Vale, and also what is the purpose of this base?" Glynda asked looking over all of the cargo containers

"Well we mostly repair any tank, aircraft or seagoing vessel that Zane finds and brings back. Most of them we donate to the Vale defense force or Mangerie. No Zane doesn't have any criminal contacts other than me, and mostly this base is a storage facility and a jump off point for reclaiming Mountain Vale." Roman said hefting his cane over his shoulder and brought it down on Glynda's head, knocking her out. And then someone behind me that I didn't notice knocked me out too.

* * *

Three days later

* * *

"Whaaa … … … What happened? I can't remember anything that happened after the bookcase. Oz do you remember anything?" Glynda asked me as In sluggishly got up from the floor in my office floor.

"How did we even get back up here, we were just down in the school basement checking in on Zane." I thought crashing into my seat "What ever he is up to down there is his problem, if it gets out of hand he has to deal with it."

"Glynda could you get me my coffee please" I said as I picked my scroll and went through my itinerary for today.

* * *

So that was part of what Zane's lab looks like there will be more of what it does and what the Vale base does once that comes around. So please comment and favorite. Xenolis out!


	13. Basic info

Yeah the Vas Doral are a very nasty Grimm variant to deal with. Usually after a town is destroyed by a Grimm attack, these things show up and take over chard, mostly intact bodies or the recently deceased. They then lie dormant, keeping the body from decaying, till someone walks past it. Then it simply rips off it's victims head, just lovely right? There is going to be ways that the different fractions of Grimm can be differentiated from the others. Yeah Grimm fractions are a thing. So this chapter is going to explain a lot of things that I have change so that it is fun for me to write, and you to read. Like the Draconian versions of the regular Grimm, there will be differences between the Grimm Heirs and Salem's.

Grimm Fractions:

So Grimm fractions are an easy way to tell who's fraction is whom's, and they're color coded.

Red mask - Zane/Dragon fraction

Plain white mask - Silver/Heir fraction

Yellowed white mask - Salem/Witch fraction

Zane's fraction is the most developed of the three, for he has been busy collecting the most Ancient Grimm, which would mean he has the upper hand in any battle requiring show of strength. Silver's fraction is largest of the three, because she has most of the spawn locations, and most of the Grimm were loyal to the Overlord stayed under her control, and any she has created. She also has Thralls and other nasty things with her. Salem's fraction is the most annoying of the three to deal with, and the hardest to remove from an area. Most of her Grimm are Ghosts, Watchers, or the Vas Doral. Her Grimm are mostly based around unnatural forms (Even for the Grimm). Most other Grimm for the story will be pulled from Grimm Heir and a few other stories.

Grimm that are going to be included in my story (With credit of course):

Grimm Heir: Chomper, Panther, Bull-ape

?: Johtum

Yes there is going to be a lot more involving the C&C part of the story also. Yuri will play a much larger part than I will let on. Also if the Allied forces are there you can infer someone else is there too.

So this chapter was pretty much filler but much needed information to any one reading this. So please comment, fav, and anything that you would want to know PM me please, and my thanks go out to DeadRich18 for allowing me to use Silver Rose, the Grimm Overlord and Pup. Xenolis out!


	14. USS Clairvoyance going down

The last chapter I put out was just some info on some character I got permission to use and some more Grimm I plan on using in the story. Some more than others because if their size or just where they are in proximity to Vale or Beacon. We are going to go into what Zinnia and Ashley have been up to, and how their relationship has been going.

Unnamed Soldier POV (This guy is going to show up a lot)-

"What are those two doing up there?! That banging has been going on for hours, aren't those two tired yet?!" I thought as I put down my gun and went up the stairs to the next deck to see what was that banging is about. By the time I got to their door I noticed the sock on the door handle.

"Well damn ... I didn't they were that kinky, and lesbian ... well that explains a lot right there."

After leaving those two alone for the rest of the night and tried to go to sleep. The next morning I awoke to the sound of turret fire and explosions from outside and the smell of smoke inside. The first thing I thought of was the protection of the two we found the week before. By the time I got to their room I saw them in their full armor and weapons, Zinnia in her full Apocalypse plate armor and .50 cal hand cannon, and Ashley with her light brown Russian suit and a pair of techno gantlets and some kind of strange energy rifle.

"Her soldier you're going to need this if you are going to survive with us" Ashley said tossing me the rifle, a quick inspection of the gun gave me a few clues of how it fires and how to reload it. I immediately put it to use killing off the robots five at a time, getting head shots constantly. There was soldiers in exo-suits, but those two used their armor against them, turning them inside out. After clearing a way out of the living quarters and into the sub docks.

"We have 23 minutes till the Command carrier goes under, and we are all screwed. But we do have away off of this wreck." I said activating a panel on the main control board, trying to lower one of the subs into the water so that we could make our escape. But no luck the entire system was beyond my knowledge and it barely lit up, as if there wasn't enough power to keep the entire ship running.

"Well I either of you have a fusion plant lying around, I would greatly appreciate it." I said trying to get the system to release more energy into sub docking systems. At that moment a large explosion tore thought the ship, supposedly blowing out the bilge pumps, and started to list to the left heavily.

"We have the power need to drop the sub but there is not much time till this entire thing goes under." I said scrambling to drop the sub into the water that is filling the compartment at an alarming rate. "I don't know if Zinnia can swim with all that armor on. Come on man concen ... SUB, SUB, SUB, SUUUUUUUUBBB!" I thought as I heard a loud crunching noise above me warning me that the release clamp broke, and the sub was falling on top of my head.

Well there were worse things in life, like getting ran over by a tank or having a building built directly on top of you, AND some how surviving it all. How I do it, I don't know. Most of my time here was spent in agony in a God forsaken continent searching for a fraction which may or may not exist. The Scrin they were called, they were the most technologically advanced fraction out of us, and from what the tiberium fractions told us. They should be feared from what they could dish out, tiberium meteors, black holes and orbital bombardments of fusion bolts. After, somehow, managing not to get crushed by the submarine, I managed to get on top of it.

"What took you so long soldier? What did the sub hurt your little foot?" Zinnia asked me mockingly

I just bitch slapped Zinnia and jumped into the sub starting it's fusion reactor.

"Why did you do that for? Hey! I want an answer!" Zinnia said grabbing my shoulder

"I you want to keep your hand intact YOU will remove it, I just lost all of my friends. So you will understand if I will snap at people." I said as I grabbed her hand and prepared to twist it off

"Okay, shesh I was just trying ti be funny." she said removing her hand

SO that is the end of this chapter, yeah kind of badly written but at least it finished a few plot started up. Xenolis out!


	15. Ascension

So the last chapter covered some very important things, if you somehow didn't catch them, reread the last chapter. Loops and that sort are going to be added this chapter, so please don't rip me a new one just yet. There is a reason that they are being added, and boy is it a good one. Also prepare for PTSD attacks, yeah I just wrote that.

Zane's POV-

I awoke to blood rain and a burning Vale covered in unusual Grimm, Avian and other wise. I immediately summoned Blade and extended my claws, and went into the battleground. After an hour of battling non stop rogue Grimm, I felt a familiar pulse of energy. _rise. fall._

(DOOM 1 E1M1 theme)

"no. No. NO. NO! _**NOOO!**_ " I screamed at the top of my lungs as all of my long sealed powers reawakened and tore holes across the multiverse, letting everything know I was back and I'm PISSED **AS** _**ALL**_ _**HELL**_.

Not another accession, mine was enough to send Yggdrasil spiraling out of control, I'm not going to stand her and let it happen again, not now NOT _EVER!_ Everything at that moment was frozen in time as Hell is self came to my beckon call, releasing Eldritch horrors onto the defenders of Remnant, the Grimm invaders, and civilians alike.

My entire field of vision was blanked with meteors and fusion bolts as multiple wormholes opened up dumping their contents onto Remnant. As a Super Star Destroyer,a good amount of regular Star Destroyers, an a few Victory classes opened fire upon the Avian Grimm as the drop ships started unloading AT-ATs, AT-AAs, AT-PTs, and AS-STs, along with whole army divisions of Storm troopers. And on top of that killing mass, the one ship I wanted to see more than anything showed up, _ALAMORA'S REVENGE_.

With it's appearance thousands of land, sea, and avian Grimm died in a flash of Phaser, Turbo laser, photon torpedo, meson, PC canon, anti proton, anti mater, and void weapons opened fire. Anything that managed to survive the volley was torn apart by the FTL drive field variance.

"Nothing will survive today, mortal, looper, god or immortal. Today this planet will burn to the core!" I screamed as I tore through the thousands of Grimm in front of me. The world shuddered as gravity failed and resumed. Everything started to go haywire and reality was at the tipping point I knew all to well.

 _"There is isn't shit I can do about it, all I can do is insure that the people who get dragged here by my reemergence."_ I thought as the amount of Grimm somehow tripled in the half hour I have been fighting. Even with some of my god power back I could put a big enough dent into the hoard to make a difference.

With some difficulty, I got over to where the Storm troopers were landing and fighting the Grimm with such ferocity that it made the waste landers look like cuddly like balls of fluff. Once I got there I immediately tried to talk to the highest ranking officer in the ground to see if I could be put in contact with the Admiral of the fleet.

"Halt! Identify yourself or you will be fired upon!" I heard as I entered the ramshackle command center. " _ **SHUT UP YOU EITHER GET BACK INTO YOUR STAR SHIPS OR YOU WILL BE ERASED FROM EXISTENCE."**_ I said trying to contain my rage at the fact that an accession is happening, and the loop's admin hasn't done anything about it yet.

"Sir I need you to calm down, we don't want to fight you." the storm trooper said as he stepped back as my hair finally achieved fusion and lit up like a sun. At the sight of this, the storm trooper just fell over.

"Well at least one less problem to deal with" I thought stepping over the fainted storm trooper and proceded into the main command room as my hair cooled off. As I entered the room I saw someone I thought I would see on the day of my death, Grand Admiral Thrawn

"Sir. our positions are being over ran by the creatures, and our troops are running away. What should we do?" one of the imperial officers asked as I approached the holo projector

"Those troops are just doing what is natural when face with chaotic evil given form. Admiral you should get as many troops back into the ships and into orbit as fast as you can, I will give you cover as long as I can. Then prepare to jump out when a wormhole opens up, that will be your only chance to escape the destruction of this world." I said giving a quick glance over the field shown, they were losing badly.

"Wh-" the imperial officer was cut off by Thrawn "Well Zane, it has been a long time since we last meet, when was that, the imperial academy. You haven't changed a bit, well other that your demeanor. I suppose you know what's going on."

"Yes and we want to be as far away as possible when this world collapses in on itself. This world is in a death spiral, and when that faux sun finally achieves fusion we don't want to be around for it." I said ordering the front line troops back with air strikes to cover for them.

"So how long do we have till _this all_ ends." Thrawn asked as the cargo shuttles started to descending on us to pick up the troops.

"Well I suppose about a half a day here. So maybe about 12 to 11 standard hours till everything collapses, we have time to make an orderly retreat. The only problem is that the Grimm are attracted to fear, hate, and other dark side emotions. They feed off of them and grow stronger because of it, with this world in chaos they are unstoppable right now, and we need to leave right now if we want to survive a world ending" I said as I materialized a Gatling I have been working on for the last few months, Hell's Revenant, a 50. cal sniper round firing chain saw fixed Gatling gun.

As the troops got to the shuttles I opened fire on anything not Remnant civilian, or Imperial troops. The total destruction of everything in front of me was glorious, nothing could stand in the way of 10,000 rounds a minute of armor piercing rounds. I was crackling with insanity as I turned everything in front of me into goo. It was beautiful the amount of carnage I was unleashing on to rouge Grimm. I was shedding tears at my weapons true destructive power.

"You okay man we had to pull you up . . . Are you crying?" Thrawn asked me as the barrels cooled

"Yeah sorry about that, is just that I never before been able to test fire it. My creation live up to and beyond my wildest hopes." I said cuddling the Gatling

"We have to go now if we are going to make it out of here in one piece, we already lost 3 Victory Mk. 1 classes to the Grimm."

"All ships need to leave the atmosphere so I can warp all of the ships out of here all at once, other wise some will get left behind." I said getting up and summoning my Blade to my hand

"All ships formation 8-39b, head for space immediately. prepare for hyper space jump" Thrawn instructed his ships as _ALAMORA'S REVENGE_ took point at the front of the fleet blasting its way through the hordes of Grimm.

"Time till hyper space jump 10 minutes . . . 9 . . . 8 . . . 7 . . . 6 . . . 5 . . . 4 . . . 3 . . . 2 . . . 1 . . . Engaging hyper space engines!"

As their engines activated, I ripped a wormhole across the multiverse just to repair the damage of my reawakening. As the fleet went through, the _Revenge_ opened it's own way back to Remnant. But as the fleet crossed the boundary between this universe and the void I saw something out of the corner of my eye. I just ignored it and concentrated on getting these people back to their home dimension.

So that was the chapter and yes, next chapter I will explain what _ALAMORA'S REVENGE_ is, and why it can dimension jump with ease. I'll be Seaing you guys later, Xenolis is out of here!


	16. Advanced info 1

This chapter is going to be some filler info on the Reality blades. What they can really do, what's their true purpose, and what the Primals are.

 **Yggdrasil Administration file- Reality blades info file accessed**

Reality blades are made from an unknown substance that is able to warp space time, rewrite laws of the universe and create dimensional tears into other universes allowing travel between them. Most of the information about them is closely guarded by the Alamorean and the Dravaska. These are the 2 most advanced civilizations that survived the crash both of them are still wandering the Void looking for a new universe to in habit. Most of their archive universes were lost during the crash, so they lost most of their information on the blades, what they know they will not share what they know with us. Confiscate any Reality blade upon discovery.

 **Alamorean Data file: Reality blades/weapons: (Warning! Data corruption!)**

The Reality weapons were forged by Primordials, the first to walk the plains of the void, to combat the Primals. Primals are beings of pure void energy capable of destroying everything in their way, but they are content feeding off of universes and slowly turning them to dust. These weapons were made to reformat DSQ )n^%e#$ys t0 mskr tdsf unusablr for their needs aN& W2%r3g GEa.

 **Yggdrasil Administration file- Primals: (Data corrupted)**

F^mQTWA#GSu30cmw#GTb56Grnrwg49n3gnew v4$Dergfnrj3tgu4tn29ugu9n4bnu4nbun2ugrnjbjnbjr3ngj3rgn3rngjreWG#brhtiewnbeTHvefpv's/,hbepbadfbwGERBEWGRT%OFBRREBGBMFRBFRK34g4YHN534h453thn342y5gb342tg#$ GBRHB#Vco4mi ldgmbkkg wklgmvbrjegk fwhj5.

 **Alamorean Data file: Primals:**

File not found

Well then some info on what the reality blades are and no info what so ever on what a Primal is. More info coming soon,

Xenolis outQ


	17. Siege of the USA part 1

Today on everything going to hell, Zinnia, Ashley, and the soldier finally make it to America, and find it in the middle of an invasion. Yep Atlas is making its first major move since the destruction of Yuri base prime Atlas.

* * *

Soldier POV-

* * *

"We are now entering the Potomac river, we will be able to disembark in 3 minutes. So please get ready to leave because we are not going to be able to get anything off of this sub." I said beginning the rise sequence, which is a lot less complicated than a regular submarines, all that I have to do is hold a switch to raise or lower the sub. But in reality it was a complicated system of grav plate, how it all worked.

""Warning unidentified submersible vessel, you are entering restricted water space. Please surface and prepare to be boarded."" the radio squawked at me as I readied myself for the jolt that resulted in using the grav plates.

As the plates engaged the sub almost launched like a Polaris missile out of the water. As it breached the surface I quickly slammed the switch downward to stop the rise. As everything fell onto the floor, I heard something that no one should hear, the slaa... "don't think about it, don't think about it, don't think about it."

As the Arleigh Burke-class destroyer came alongside us Zinnia and Ashley came out of their room, probably about to kill me for the sudden rise.

"What was that, why did we have to surface? I was in the middle of training Zinnia to have better control over her powers, What you did could've killed her!" Ashley said holding a small wrist blade against my throat as I killed the subs forward motion.

"Were about to be boarded so I suggest you remove that blade from my throat and remove any insignias from your cloths that are not Allied, GDI, USA, China, or UNCF. IF not you will be held in prison for life." I said throwing Zinnia a knife and a change of clothes for both of them.

* * *

25 minutes later

* * *

"Everyone inside get into your rooms and put your hands on the wall." ""Alpha team move in and secure the fusion reactor room, Beta team take the data storage room, and Delta take the main control.""

"HEY WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GRABBING!" "THIS IS NO WAY TO TREAT GUESTS!" "GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF ME YOU DAMN COMMUNIST SCUM!"

* * *

5 minutes later

* * *

"So what happened to the USS Clairvoyance, and why didn't it bring back the two emissaries of the Yuri's and the Black Guard." General Ben Carville asked me as a Guardian GI removed my handcuffs.

"You know those two 'children' that were brought up with me from the sub, that's them even though they look young they wield more power than most anyone on this planet. They have the authority to call in atomic missile strikes, mind domination storms, mutation tornados, and Iron curtain cloaked Apocalypse tanks. They are the most wanted people in Atlas because of their actions toward the Schnee dust company. The USS Clairvoyance was sunk by what I think was Atlas soldiers enhanced by NOD and Yuri tech sir." I said trying to hold back my contempt for this general, I would rather deal with Mark Sheppard, The Ghost, Michael McNeil, or even Colonel Burton.

"We at least have the leaders of two of the fractions scattered across this world, though Kane, Premier Romanov, Yuri, Dr. Thrax, and the infamous leader of the Grimm." Carville said looking at the map or Remnant brought back on the computer of the submarine.

""Unidentified aircraft coming in for a crash landing on landing strip 13. All emergency crews are to go on stand by.""

* * *

Sorry about the earlier posting, my Chrome book decided to derp something fierce and produced that


	18. Update school

Welp the year is coming to an end, so there might be a slight jump in upload dates. Until my next update Xenolis out!


End file.
